1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to antennas, and particularly to a UWB printed antenna disposed on a substrate of a wireless communication device.
2. Related Art
Currently, the main stream of wireless communication is made up of two major groups, the IEEE 802.11 wireless network and the Bluetooth network. The IEEE 802.11 wireless network is now utilized for home application although it was, in the past, exclusively used for commercial purposes only. The IEEE 802.11 wireless network has gradually become the network of choice for portable computers. The Ultra Wide Band (UWB) is the newest wireless communication technology. UWB is a short distance, ultra high speed, and low energy technology. When UWB is technically compared with the IEEE 802.11 wireless network, UWB has an edge over the IEEE 802.11 wireless network because of UWB's high transmission speed and excellent low power consumption.
A UWB antenna must satisfy the input impedance of UWB communications, and must have the ability to control the radiation pattern within a specific bandwidth range. However, UWB antennas that satisfy these two criteria are rare within the technology market. There is demand for a UWB antenna which possesses both wideband operation and omni-directional field pattern characteristics.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.